Test Subject
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: The Subject was said to be unconscious & brain dead, never to be awoken & vital signs to be constant. After funding ceased the subject was to be removed and to be rid of. Instead of dying after the nutrients was cut, the subject seemed to be...awakening


**TEST SUBJECT**

**Summary: The Subject was said to be unconscious and brain dead, never to be awoken and vital signs to be constant. But after funding ceased the subject was to be removed and to be rid of. Instead of dying after the nutrients was cut, the subject seemed to be...awakening**

**A/N: This is off the Titans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was four months to the day since their capture and Dr. Frederiek Hopkins walked dolefully towards the laboratory. The subjects that had been captured consisted of Jinx, a pink haired sorceress who was highly timid and told the researchers whatever they wanted to know about the others. Then there was Tara, a blonde geokinetic who was forced into a deep slumber to keep her under control.

Kori was the subject most scientists wanted to research. With red hair, peachy skin, bright green eyes and the ability of incredible strength and able to fire radiation from her hands and eyes, most of the funding poured into her. With huge clamps clamped on each limb and bolted heavily into the ground, she looked like a restrained cyborg with a visor over her eyes to keep her extraordinary power at bay. Lastly was Rachel, when she was found with the others, she was unconscious, said to never awaken.

Dr. Hopkins was the only scientist intrigued by the lavender haired beauty. One day he had entered Jinx's glass room in the middle of the huge laboratory, with Kori on the far right and Terra on the far left. There were test tubes, computeres, DNA models, bubbling chemicals and white coated staff everywhere. The sterile smell of the laboratory greeted him as he walked towards Jinx's cage, which was a room with all facilities but totally glass. After asking for entry, he walked into the glass room.

"Jinx, I'm Dr Hopkins"

"Hello there doctor" she said sweetly, a smile placed on her features.

"How are you doing today?" he asked making conversation.

"Very well doctor, what can I help you with?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I want you to tell me about Rachel"

Her happy features changed to one of bleakness. After a prolonged moment she wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and her pupils dialated, signalling her mind travelling through memories. She was quiet for a long time when she walked towards the door and laid her hand on it. Dr. Hopkins signalled for the door to be opened, and when it was, Jinx walked towards the place where Terra lay. She then began to speak softly, "The day shall come when the one known as Raven shall awaken. And with her consciousness she shall bring rise to Terra, claiming a hold over the ground you stand upon"

The laboratory became silent as she had spoken, all staff taking in her words. She then walked over towards the heavily restrained Kori and continued, "She shall bring forth the one we know as Starfire and destruction shall reign upon the laboratories, under the ferocious temper of the Tamaranian"

"Don't be ridiculous Jinx, there is no way the Tamaranian could break from those restraints, and besides Rachel is a total vegetable" said the Chief Scientist, Professor John Newland.

"Her time to rise comes near, and on the day of the end will come the day of her rise"

Back then her words had made no sense and they still didnt, but Dr. Hopkins put it at the back of his mind. Today was the day that Rachel or Raven, was going to be disposed of. All funding to support her had been cut and being used to increase the funding of the other three. Dr. Hopkins then stared at the computer screen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main laboratory that housed the other three, Prof. John Newland felt good. It was a good day, with the increase of funding the DNA that had been acquired from Kori was going to be replicated and altered. With the help of the military, a battalion of soldiers will be created, trained and disciplined. With the ability of super strength, stamin and endurance they will increase the defenses of the country. When he entered the main lab one of the apprentices looks agitated. 

"What's wrong Ben?" John asked.

"Professor, Jinx is very edgy. She keeps muttering something about stop."

The professor quickly made his way towards the glass room. Jinx came ouside quickly and walked towards the place where Kori was restrained.

"You have to stop, it's going to lead to your destruction, she is going to awaken" Jinx stuttered nervously.

"No she is not, she's a vegetable and is useless to this laboratory" Prof. Newland said.

There was a low growl and then the chained clamps began to strain as Kori pulled to try and escape its hold. She pulled but to no avail. An evil laugh escaped the lips of the restrained red head. Never before had she uttered a word since her capture, but now her mouth moved and produced words.

"Petty humans, do you not listen to what Jinx is trying to tell you? Your end has come today and there is nothing you can do to stop it"

A hush befell upon the laboratory team, then Jinx yelled, "Leave at once, save yourself!"

No-one moved, and her voice echoed in the hushed lab.

"We're all delighted that you can speak Kori" Prof. Newland said, ignoring Jinx's warning. Kori just growled in response, and once again began pulling on the metal clads cuffing her to the ground. The white coated staff began getting excited at the statistics showing up on the computer from the activity. Orders were being given and the hussle began.

"Please, you have no idea what you are risking by not taking this chance to save yourselves" Jinx pleaded. But she was ignored.

* * *

Dr. Hopkins stared at the screen in total confusion. The machines which show the subjects vital signs, were in total chaos. Never before in his forty years of laboratory work had he ever encountered something this bizarre. 

The subject was said to be brain-dead, never to be awoken and vital signs to be constant. But after funding had ceased the subject was to be removed and to be rid of. Instead of dying after the nutrints was cut, the subject seemed to be...awakening.

She was being held in a huge test tube surrounded by chemicals which were keeping her flesh intact, and connected to numerous pipes and needles that were giving her oxygen and nutrients. Alarms were going off in the laboratory - screaming at the sudden jump in activity. The subject's eyes flew open and she glared at Dr. Hopkins.

Fear coursed through his body, theoretically this was impossible. 'How could a vegetable just awaken and be incontrol of every sense as she seemed to be?'

Her eyes then changed from an interesting ametheyst to totally black. Dr. Hopkins just stood there, frozen in shock and fear.

* * *

Professor Newland was ecstatic as he stared at the statistics of Kori. He knew she was strong but now he had a rough idea about how much she could lift. And by the statistics she could lift a 747 Boeing. He couldn't believe it. He then heard a panicky cry from his staff and looked up to see numerous random objects covered in black matter and levitating in the air. One of his staff members slowly reached out and tried to touch one of the levitating items but a powerful force threw him into the wall.

"It has begun" Jinx said quietly, but everyone heard.

"Professor!" Ben yelled out and signaled for Newland to come over to where he was. Ben then showed him Terra's statistics. Activity was slowly increasing. Terra was slowly awakening. Newland was about to give the order to increase her dose to put her under again, when the large heavily locked and secure laboratory door began disintegrating before it was blown off its hinges, in the doorway stood the subject that was to be disposed of.

Her eyes totally black, levitating a foot above the ground and her parshly naked body wet. A shredded laboratory cloak covered her body, and her long lavender hair spread around her face like a fan. She then began levitating forwards, tables, chairs, people, test tubes, computers and other items in her way were thrown aside with brute force magically, clearly via telekinesis. He then heard Kori begin pulling on her restraints and heard the sound of the metal straining before it finally snapped, freeing Kori from the ground.

All four of her limbs were still surrounded by the huge metal clamps but she was flying above the ground. He then saw her head move back slightly before it was flung forward and the green energy from her eyes overloaded the visor and blew it to smithereens, along with destroying half of the laboratory. Raven's eyes had changed back to amethyst, but then she looked over to where Terra laid, her power flared and her eyes became totally white.

The geokinetic awoke, and slowly arose. Security then bombarded into the room and the alarms were going crazy. Kori then lifted up her clamp covered hands and hit them on the ground to try and break the metal. The ground shook ferociously, making all items and people fall all around.

Kori banged on the ground again and again, but to no avail, the security began firing their arms. Kori blocked the bullets with the metal clamps and then charged her bolts. Both metal clamps glowed green and she fired them viciously at the security. Jinx stood and watched the commotion, she had warned the scientists, but they refused to listen; now they would pay the ultimate price.

**

* * *

**

Ben rushed from the main lab, he had to find his father. The subject his father was studying had burst into the main lab causing disarray. He had to ensure that his father was okay. He came closer to where his father was to be. There was metal, glass, liquid, brincks and other items on the ground. The wall of the laboratory his father worked in was no longer there. The entire lab was in shambles.

"Dad!" Ben called out walking among the rubble.

"Ben" came a weak call, and Ben turned to find his father pinned to the wall, a large shard of glass lodged in his right arm.

Ben rushed to his fathers side and immediately began assessing the situation. He then took off his lab coat and wrapped it around the glass before he pulled it out. A cry tore from Dr. Hopkins Senior's throat as pain coursed through his arm. When the glass had been removed he began speaking, "What Jinx said was true"

"I know that, Kori has broken free and Terra has just about awoken"

"Raven…she has enormous potential and if not stopped she will cause problems outside these grounds"

"How are we to stop a subject that can fly, Father?" Ben questioned.

"I'm not sure Ben, but we will have to try"

**

* * *

Hows that for the first chapter?**


End file.
